Rise To Power
by Caius
Summary: An Okage: Shadow King / Boku to Mao fanfic. It is one year after the end of Okage. The original characters have all changed in ways, and a great looming evil appears in Madril...
1. PROLOGUE: Disaster In Madril

"People of Madril! Prepare to be drawn into the unyielding blaze of hell and worship that is me, the Great Evil King Stan!"

No one looked at him, or paid much attention. Now that was _really_ annoying. He had his true form back, for cripe's sake. He was evil incarnate, the acme of sheer badness, and they ignored him!

Calling up a burst of magickal power, Stan threw a ball of light at a large spinning gear. The gear exploded in a flash of yellow-red, and that's when everyone noticed him.

Just as Stan was preparing to make his proclamation once more to the now-fearful residents of Madril, he heard a soft murmur growing louder.

"Gear Love, Gear Love, Gear Love," they were saying; 'they' being the crowd of Gear Love misfits. One, the girl the slave had traded the Worn Brush to for the Rare Gear, stepped up and glared at Stan. He smirked back at her, confident and knowing a mere _human_ posed him no threat.

"I-I'd know your voice anywhere! You're the one who tried to stop all the gears in Madril from spinning--"

"—Until the Spotted Cat Team stopped you that is!" a child's voice cried out. Stan moved his gaze disinterestedly down and past the Gear Freak to see that annoying Maggie, the one who had taken up his time to help _rescue_ her _cat_.

Stan let out a harsh laugh. "What lower class rabble! Do you really think you can stop moi? I am the Great Evil King, the King of Evil!"

As he laughed, Maggie drew visibly agitated. The Gear Freaks were collectively throwing enchanted gears at him, but Stan could barely feel the metal things hit him.

You're not a king!" Maggie shouted. "You're just a pathetic shadow!!" (Even though he was obviously not a shadow at that time) "We can take you!"

Stan's eyes glinted malevolently. "Just a _shadow_, am I?" He clenched a fist. "Does it look like I'm a shadow now?! Here, girl, have you ever seen a _shadow do this!!_"

The elevator up to the top floor of Madril exploded. Next, the gear that opened up the way out of town collapsed in a heap of smoldering rubble and twisted metal.

Maggie shrieked. "Hey you! Stop doing that to our town! We'll bash you so--" A hand was then clamped over her mouth and, surprisingly, it was the Young Man Who Believes In Justice.

"Don't listen to her! Please, just leave our town in peace… We-we'll…"

"—Do whatever you say!" Maggie's father broke in. Maggie glared at her father with anger and shock. Stan crossed his arms and laughed again, throwing his head back a bit. "Now this, this is more like it! You shall all become my loyal servants, your lives all devoted to me!"

Before he could continue, enjoying this as the next step toward world conquest, yet _another_ voice rang out. Stan wasn't too surprised to hear the tone, one he had endured throughout his previous journey.

"Hey, you excuse for an Evil King! Stop that!"

Stan turned halfway 'round to see Rosalyn nimbly hopping amid the gear rubble into Madril. She landed on her feet and instantly put her rapier to his temple.

"Now, stop this! I am a Hero and therefore I must stop you! I give you this one chance to retreat before we fine out—uhm…"

The King grinned. "How about, 'If Evil Kings bleed red'? You're still the same empty shell of a hillbilly Hero. My campaign of evil has begun, and no change of clothes can stop me!"

It was true. Rosalyn's outfit had changed since she and the others had parted ways after Beiloune's defeat. Instead of the weird shirt she had had on, there was a ragged white jacket and blue t-shirt. Her parasol was nowhere in sight, yet she had a normal shadow. A dull pink layer of fabric lined the inside of her skirt, through the slits of which blue pants could be seen.

"At least…at least _I've_ been making good of my time! I got accepted back as a Hero since I have this pink lining on my--" Hey!! Why am I telling _you_ this?!" Rosalyn cried, strengthening her grip on her rapier's hilt.

"Probably because you're a scatterbrain Hero," Stan said mildly, ignoring the drop of red blood that exuded from the side of his head. "Anyway, this town is now under _my_ control. If you want to leave in one piece, I suggest you do it now."

"Leave?! Leave you to ransack this city and do who knows what to the citizens of Madril?! Never!" Rosalyn brandished her weapon and took a threatening swipe at Stan's torso, but there to meet her blade was already a floppy black shadow.

"Even if you were quick enough to touch me with that toothpick of a sword, ('Lightning Rapier' you were once called, no?) it could never harm me! Now… to prove my absolute victory of this day, I will have my very new set of slaves drive you out themselves… and then the Hero's Club will be _remodeled_ into an enlistment office for all wishing to save their pathetic existences and become perfectly loyal to moi!" Stan disappeared in a black and red haze, only to reappear above the Hero's Club.

"Now, slaves, attack! Drive the Hero woman from my town!" Stan then shot blasts down into the building below, and a fiery mist surrounded the shifting ruins. Meanwhile, all the residents of Madril advanced upon Rosalyn. The Hero did not wish to harm them, so she kept backing up until she was pressed up against solid rock. The villagers then began to pick up bits of rubble, throwing them near her but purposely missing. Rosalyn didn't have any other choice but to leave, lest her sword be forced upon these innocents.

As Rosalyn was about to begin her climb, a shrill cry resounded, and one citizen pitched forward, throwing a punch. He missed intentionally, she could see that, and struck a full-force blow to the solid rock behind her. Mist formed in the man's eyes.

It was the Young Man Who Believes In Justice.

"Save us, Hero Rosalyn. Please, save us," the Young Man pleaded, his fist shaking, knuckles drenched in blood and dirt against the rock. Tears of pain slid down his face. "Save us."

Rosalyn back up even more, and within an instant she was over the heaped debris, running through Tenel Field, the sound of evil laughter echoing in her ears.


	2. I: Ari And The Princess

The call echoed through the nameless dwelling.

"Ari, Ari! Ari-Ari-Ari-Ari-Ari!"

Moments later, a boy of seventeen laden in loose black clothes slid into the kitchen. A chain hung from his pocket and a scar adorned his left cheek. His auburn hair had red and black streaks, his gloves striped red and black. The boy scowled, rebellion and disrespect shining in his eyes.

"What, _mother_?" he spat quietly, almost inaudibly.

The woman smiled blithely, oblivious her son's tone and mood. "We're having steak for dinner. I need you to go and get me some bread and potatoes."

Ari felt a pang of memory, and his expression softened a bit. He knew it would do no good to argue (or try to get Annie to do it), so he turned and exited the kitchen and walked to the door.

"Ari!" another female cried out. Ari spun around, this time smiling warmly. _He knew that voice…_ The expression of happiness seemed unfitting on his usually glum, sullen face, and yet, it brightened his features immensely.

The one who had called his name was not his mother, but his love. At the top of the stairs, right underneath a portrait of a woman with red hair, was the daughter of the one to whom this world owed its existence, the _real_ girl, not the doll: Marlene. She smiled softly back at him, and started down the last few steps.

"Where are you going?" Marlene asked. "May I come?"

The boy nodded, still wearing his smile. His eyes moved to her shirt for a moment, recognizing it as his old striped one that he had abandoned for a shirt more…black. Marlene noticed his gaze and gripped the shirt's ends at her mid-thigh.

"Well… you never wear it, so I thought…" But when she looked up and still saw his serene face, she let the sentence end there, realizing no other explanation was needed.

Ari took her hand in his, and together they set out to Tenel.

As the two entered Tenel's main gate, Ari looked to his left past Marlene, whom was still holding his hand, to Julia. Julia's eyes widened then narrowed at him, but Ari just shot a quick glower at her and they walked on.

"People here…they only notice you when I'm around…" Marlene said, half asking, half thinking aloud. "How could they _not_ see you, so sweet, so kind…" She pushed open the door to the Bakery.

"I'm…the kind that is lost in another's…shadow…" Ari replied quietly, his voice taking on a wistful tone for a moment.

"You certainly are! Especially with those black clothes! Boy, if you don't get outside more, your pale skin is gonna fade altogether!" The woman behind the counter bustled up to Ari and pressed a soft loaf of bread into his hands, then caught sight of the scar on his face. "What happened to you? You ought'a get that looked at," she suggested less loudly.

He shrugged off the bakery woman's concern; he had been injured during the fight with Beiloune and didn't heal it, feeling lost as he parted ways with his comrades afterwards. 

As he and Marlene left, Ari glanced down at his shadow, long and tall in the evening sun.

It was on the way home with Marlene and the bread that Ari heard a girl call his name, only this vocalization was a shriek flooded with emotion.

"Oh my god! Ari! Ari, is that you? Wait!"

Annoyed and angry, Ari turned around quickly. He saw Rosalyn running to him, parasol-less and with other differentiations in her clothing. She came up and collapsed at his feet, out of breath. Ari shifted his foot so that a little dust kicked up in Rosalyn's face.

Marlene bent a fraction. "You are the Hero Rosalyn, yes? Hello."

Rosalyn jerked and looked up. "M-Marlene? But…" Then her gaze fell onto Ari and his new attire. She shrieked again. "Ari! Ari. I-I've just…come from Madril. S-Stan is… he's taken over the city, half-destroyed it… I need…your help!" she choked out, still gasping.

Marlene looked, puzzled, to Ari for a moment. "Stan?" she queried, and her face lit as she said it. "Ah, yes! The Evil King!"

Ari himself was grinning; a strange sort of smirk was on his face. He knelt down to Rosalyn's face level. "Has he now? Interesting?" He chuckled and stood. "I knew he could do it. Marlene."

The girl stepped closer to him, knowing he was going to suggest something. Ari cast a look down at Rosalyn before speaking.

"Would you like to see Madril with me? I'd like to talk to Stan." He waited for her reply, and Rosalyn herself had frozen in place, eyes wide.

Marlene needed only a moment's thought. "Of course!" she replied. "I would like to see him for myself."

The Hero below them sputtered in shock. "A-Ari! You're saying…saying that you're not going to help me, but that fake king?! How can you _do_ this?!!" she cried.

As Rosalyn got to her feet to continue, Ari cut her off by raising his arms.

"I…I followed Stan for so long, an unwilling slave. Now, that adventure had brought me love—" At this he dropped his arms and took Marlene's hand in his, "—and I have had nearly a year to reflect on all that has happened… I now see only one future, one that I will share with my love, and that future is Stan."

Drawing her rapier in a blink, Rosalyn brandished it, not as a threat but to give her erratically shaking hands something to focus on. "How can you do that, Ari? Stan is evil, the Great Evil King! You know 'justice' will prevail… I…I don't want to hurt you…" The arm holding the rapier fell her side, and kindness flooded into her eyes—she believed she had gotten through to him.

Ari just laughed, and picked at his black clothes. "Don't you get it, 'Roz? _I_ am the shadow, now. It is time for me to return to my master." He turned to Marlene and spoke to her in a completely different voice. "Shall we go, my love?"

Marlene nodded, and as she still gripped his hand, she departed with Ari. The loaf of bread lay on the ground in front of Rosalyn, discarded full minutes before.

Rosalyn picked up the loaf and decided the best thing to do would be to tell Ari's family what happened. After that, she would try to recruit her companions—hopefully they'd help her, even though the majority of them were former Evil Kings, if that influenced anything.

Turning toward the large house, Rosalyn began walking under the twilight sky and the shining stars.


	3. II The Teen Idol Singer

Notes: Holy whoa. Sorry for the immense lack of writing. I've completely fallen out of the habit of writing. Time to get back in tha groooove. Oh yeah. Err.. no. Thanks to Twinkle Star for reminding me that I DO have this story to finish someday, and that I still do love Okage, underneath all the Roman history I've been stuffing into my head recently! =) 

---

Rosalyn left from Ari's house, and quickly set out toward Madril. If she couldn't stop Stan, and Ari from going to Stan, she could at least watch and try to decipher the Evil King's (if any) plans.  
  
She ran on the grassy hills near the lake in Tenel Field, and she spied a very big structure on the other side of a nearby bride, almost near the Big Tree Hole as it were. She scowled with the memory of traspsing around in that annoying dungeon, looking for the Big Bull Evil King.  
  
Upon closer inspection, it turned out to be an incredibly large amphitheater.  
  
How someone could fit something that big into the average-sized field was a mystery, and Rosalyn knew the one person, the only person, who would have need for such a thing; Linda, the former Teen Idol Evil King.  
  
Approaching the stage on a grassy gnoll, Rosalyn could even then hear the singing. It appeared that the concert was almost over, as Linda was yammering on about how good a time everyone had, to come next time, blah, blah, blah. She stood still for a moment. Spying a segment of scaffolding leading into what was now revealed as only a half-finished stage, and would certainly allow her easy access to speak to Linda about Stan.  
  
Running quickly around the mass of spectators and groupies, Rosalyn reached the side of the amphitheater, jumped on to the scaffloding, and made her way up.  
  
---  
  
Linda waved to her audience, and a great many cheers echoed back to her. She smiled, and disppeared behind a falling curtain. As she walked back into the house portion of theather (she also lived here), looked up at the darkened ceiling high overhead.  
  
"Epros!!" she cried out.  
  
In an instant the man was hovering above. He floated down, until he was suspended just above the floor. Epros stayed with Linda; He had since the parting after the fall of "Classification." He ran a hand absently through his hair.  
  
"Aww, Epros, can't get ya get Linda a nice glass of bubbly?" she queried, grinning playfully. It had become customary for Linda to have a glass of 'bubbly' after her concerts in the company of Epros.  
  
With a little gesture, a bottle appeared in the air. Two delicate, intricately designed glasses also materialized. Without opening the bottle the alcohol was poured, and the two each took their glasses. As Linda sipped hers, Epros gazed vacantly down into the bubbling drink in his hand, deep in thought.  
  
_'After all this time, I still know naught,  
Of why I remain with Linda,  
The one the groundlings call 'hot'…'_  
  
Linda looked up, wondering at Epros. "Hey, what's up? You okay?" she asked as Epros's red eyes widened into large, fiery bulbs.

Epros looked up at her, straight into her eyes. He put down his glass and took her hands in his. Softly, he spoke.

"After all this time,

I cannot believe I did not see

That the mystery of the world,

At least for me,

Is solv'd with _love_,

The experience of being with thee."

Linda smiled and blushed. "Aww… that's so…sweet, Epros." She leaned forward and let herself be held by him. Just as they were both getting lost in the moment, a shrill voice screamed from close by.

"LINDA!!"

It was Rosalyn. She stood a few feet away, panting heavily. Her eyes were just a tad wild as she advanced towards the two and caused them to break away and stare with wonder at her. She ran a hand through her and flicked away some beads of sweat.

"Linda, and Epros. I need you to help me. Stan has taken over Madril and he's going to go after the rest of the world soon! We have to stop him! Please…" She swooned slightly, suddenly realizing how tired she was. She regained her composure, however, and stood, determined as ever, before the two.

Linda got to her feet, leaving her champagne glass. "Ohh… Sorry, Rosalyn, but Epros and I are just fine here. See, I know that even if Stan-darling takes over the world, people will still flock to us, 'cause, you know, they'd need some music to lift their spirits. Actually," she murmured, "that'd be pretty _good_ for me!" She smiled and put her arm around Epros.

Rosalyn was stunned. "But…but…" Hope was fleeing from her. Would no one aid her? Would she have to stand before Stan alone?

Suddenly, anger flooded her veins and she stepped towards Linda. "How can you do this? You'd see Stan _destroy_ the world, just so you can have more _business_?! I won't let you do that!" She drew her rapier and held it pointed at Linda's neck. "You _will_ help me."

Linda's eyes widened and she didn't budge an inch. Epros' face darkened and his red eyes seemed ablaze. He twitched his hand, and Linda flew backwards into his arms, and Rosalyn fell over from an invisible blast. Epros gently helped Linda stand on her own, then he moved towards Rosalyn, fire exploding at his feet with every step.

"For the sake of our past alliance, I have spared thee.

You have threatened Linda, the love of mine.

From this point on, I expect our friendship will decline,

So now, I command, be off with ye."

Rosalyn stared, desperation in her eyes and cold sweat on her face. Everything was falling apart already. She pounded the floor with her fist once, then got up and wordlessly left, an overwhelming hopelessness in her gait.

After the hero had left, Linda embraced Epros and laid her head on his shoulder. "Thank you," she whispered. "I think…that Rosalyn might be losing something."

Epros frowned and looked at the exit that Rosalyn had used. "Ay," he murmured.


End file.
